Berangkat Sekolah
by creamellow
Summary: Jaemin yang kesal disuruh untuk membangunkan Jeno ditambah kesal lagi ketika ia ditinggal oleh mini rookies yang lainnya. Dan apa yang Jeno lakukan sehingga membuat Jaemin merutuk selama diperjalanan? [nomin];[nct dream]


Jaemin buru-buru mengenakan seragamnya. Ia terlambat bangun 20 menit dari biasanya. Dan hyung roomate-nya ini masih asik bergelung dibawah selimut.

Jaemin yang -masa-bodo- pun berjalan terburu-buru menuju ruang makan yang sudah ditempati yang lain. Ia segera duduk disamping pemuda yang satu-satunya berkebangsaan Jepang- yang memang kosong ditempat itu. Tanpa bersuara sedikit pun ia mengambil potongan roti yang sudah diolesi selai.

"Jeno mana Jaem?" Jaehyun yang peduli akan kedatangan Jaemin membuka suara.

"Masih tidur, hyung." Jaemin menjawab penuh dengan roti dimulutnya membuat Yuta menjitak kepala adiknya itu.

"Aih," Jaemin mengusap kepalanya seraya melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Bangunkan ia dulu, nanti kalian terlambat." Suruh Taeyong yang segera dijawab gelengan oleh pemuda imut itu.

"Tidak mau,"

"Cepatlah. Nanti kita bisa terlambat." Haechan membuka suara.

Jaemin mencebikkan bibirnya dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya dan kamar Jeno.

Pemuda itu berjalan kesamping ranjang. Dengan malas Jaemin mengguncang tubuh Jeno dengan kasar dan memanggilnya dengan nada yang tak bisa dibilang pelan.

"JENO HYUNG! IREONA~!"

Tidak ada respon.

"HYUNG!"Jaemin menarik kencang surai gold hyungnya dan dengan itu Jeno meringis dan menahan pergelangan tangan Jaemin.

"Duh, iya ini aku bangun," ucap Jeno yang berusaha melepas tangan Jaemin dari rambutnya masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Yak! Hyung, cepat mandi! Nanti kita terlambat!" Masih dengan mode kesalnya Jaemin, ia berteriak tepat ditelinga Jeno yang mau tidak mau pemuda yang lebih tua itu membuka matanya.

"Kau ini tidak bisa membangunkanku dengan cara halus. Mencium bibirku misalnya," protesan Jeno dengan segera dibalas dengan jitakan dari yang membangunkannya.

"Sudah bagus ku bangunkan, cepat sana!" Jaemin menarik paksa tangan Jeno untuk berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Iya iya," Jeno berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi dan selanjutnya terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

Jaemin menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang terdapat seragamnya dan seragam hyungnya. Pemuda imut itu mengambil satu stel seragam yang ber-name tag "이 제노" (Lee Jeno). Jaemin meletakkannya diatas ranjang Jeno. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju rak buku-buku pelajaran disimpan. Jaemin mengambil tas Jeno yang digantung tak jauh dari rak buku. Lalu dengan telaten Jaemin memasukkan buku-buku sesuai dengan mata pelajaran kedalam tas hitam Jeno.

"Wah, rupanya kau sudah belajar untuk menjadi istri untukku ya,"

Celetukan Jeno membuat Jaemin terlonjak. Sontak Jaemin pun membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Jeno yang hanya mengenakan handuk dibagian pinggang sampai atas lutut. Jaemin membalikkan tubuhnya dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus.

"A-aku ini namja hyung! Lagi juga kita masih sekolah, jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh." Ada nada gugup yang berhasil Jeno tangkap dalam kalimat yang diucapkan kekasihnya.

Jeno mengulas senyum miringnya yang tak disadari oleh Jaemin. Jeno mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jaemin dan berbisik tepat disamping telinga Jaemin.

"Kau ingin melihatku berganti baju? Atau mau memakaikan seragamku, hm?"

Jaemin dengan segera melarikan diri keluar kamar sebelumnya ia sempat berteriak "Pabo!"

Pemuda bersurai coklat mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia sedang kesal. Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda yang mempunyai bulu mata yang lentik itu mendecakkan lidahnya sebal. Ia yang disuruh membangunkan Jeno untuk berangkat kesekolah bersama mini rookies menjadi ia dan Jeno berangkat berdua. Terpaksa ia menaiki bus.

Jaemin bukan tak suka naik kendaraan umum. Tapi karna ini jam berangkat kerja, dapat dipastikan didalam bus akan berdesak-desakan.

Bus yang ia dan Jeno tunggu selama kurang lebih 7 menit itupun tiba. Jaemin hanya pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik oleh pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan lagak Jaemin itu.

Benar saja, mereka harus berdesak-desakan. Jeno yang melihat Jaemin kesusahan pun berbisik,

"Jaemin-ah, kita turun saja bagaimana? Menunggu bus selanjutnya?"

"Mana bisa begitu! Kita sudah hampir terlambat! Dan hyung bilang untuk menunggu bus selanjutnya? Kita hampir terlambat gara-gara hyung tau!"

Jeno meringis mendengar balasan dari pemuda didepannya. Posisi mereka sama-sama berdiri. Hanya saja Jaemin berada didepan Jeno dan Jeno berada tepat dibelakang Jaemin.

Disaat bus berlaju, Jaemin hampir jatuh jika tidak segera dipeluk oleh pemuda dibelakangnya. Jeno menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memeluk pinggang serta tas Jaemin. Dan tangan Jeno yang bebas untuk berpegangan dengan besi yang berada diatas kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku membuat mu untuk berdesak-desakan didalam bus ini. Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini agar kau tidak jatuh. Tidak apa kan?"

Suara Jeno yang menggelitik telinga Jaemin dan kalimatnya yang membuat pipi yang lebih muda bersemu hingga kedaun telinga. Secara alam bawah sadar, Jaemin mengangguk. Entah karena apa Jaemin selalu menuruti perkataan yang disampaikan oleh -kekasih-nya. Karena Jaemin percaya, Jeno yang memang berfikiran mesum itu tak akan pernah membiarkannya terluka. Dan Jaemin senang akan hal itu.

Entah Jaemin harus senang karena selama perjalanan ia dipeluk oleh kekasihnya. Atau merutuki nasib paginya yang membuat ia bersemu sepanjang perjalanan.

FIN

 _Masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Oneshot ini udah lama kusimpan di memo._

 _Mind to review._


End file.
